Description: (Taken directly from the application) Modern tissue preparation and computer based methods of morphometric quantification and documentation are essential to the projects proposed for the O'Brien Center at Vanderbilt. Over the past 5 year grant period this Core has provided expertise and essential support to the program; several critical immunolocalizations would not have been possible without the extensive panels of slides available through the Core for evaluating experimental fixatives. During the next grant period this core will continue to provide support in several key areas including: (1) histology services at the light and electron microscopic levels; specialized services for histochemistry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, and autoradiography; (2) evolving techniques including computerized image analysis with mapping and 3-D reconstruction, time-lapse video microscopy and laser capture microdissection; (3) training to center investigators and their students; (4) quantitative image analysis and video microscopy, including production of publication quality photomicrographs; (5) standardized reagents necessary for core projects. In addition, Dr. Agnes Fogo will collaborate, bringing experience with laser capture, and molecular biology techniques for dealing with tissues from the transgenic/knockout mice that comprise important experiments in each of the new projects. All of these services should significantly enhance the technical qualities of the overall research program in Nephrology.